1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landscape edging system composed of multiple component pieces arranged together to define a continuous border. In particular, the present invention relates to a landscape edging system having a multiple number of resilient and flexible component pieces that may be arranged in various shapes or configurations.
2. Prior Art
Landscape edging may be used for a variety of reasons. It may be employed for a pleasing aesthetic appearance in lawns and gardens. It may be used to physically separate or mark boundaries among gardens, lawns and the like. It may be used to prevent a lawn or other growth from spreading past a desired boundary, such as preventing a lawn from spreading into a flower garden. It may also be used to hold in or retain material, such as pebbles or bark chips within a confined area.
Various types of landscape edging are known. Bricks or other material may be arranged end-to-end and buried in the ground to form an elongated, continuous border. Wooden stakes or other fencing may be utilized. While these achieve the intended purpose, they are often time consuming to install and expensive.
Continuous edging in the form of rolls of flexible rubber or other material has been utilized. While these are flexible and may be bent to any position required, they are often unattractive and have no resemblance to wooden stakes. Moreover, these continuous rolls create a fluid-tight barrier once installed. In the event of sloping terrain or run off from gutters, water can build up behind the edging.
Additionally, landscape edging assembled from component pieces has been employed. Examples of these types of landscape edging in this category are Klingberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,338 and Hevrema U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,272. These have the disadvantage of having the component pieces rigidly locked together. They will not accommodate expansion or shrinkage of the component pieces. Removing or replacing component pieces is made more difficult since the connectors must also be disassembled. Additionally, many of the edging systems from component pieces require stakes to secure them.
Another disadvantage of landscape edging assembled from component pieces is that the lengths are not easy to vary.